


Movie Night and Frustration

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, asexual kaiba, discussion of sexual disinterest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: As a concept, he wants it. In reality is a different story. What will Atem do?
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Movie Night and Frustration

Both men barely managed to make it to the Kaiba manor before they had their hands on each other. Kaiba knew no one would be home. He intended on no one being home. He had waited so long to see Atem again. Years were spent seeking a way to bring him back, and finally he had done it, and he intended to worship the god-Pharaoh-duelist like a god-Pharaoh-duelist deserved.

He pinned Atem against the front door once they were both inside, holding the man by his wrists as he kissed him as if Atem were his life-force. Atem kissed back with the same fire and it thrilled him to his core.

"Bed," Atem muttered against Kaiba's lips. "Take me to bed." He clung to Kaiba as he was lifted and carried through the hall and up the stairs, kisses pressed to his lips and neck and along his jaw the entire way to Kaiba's bedroom.

Kaiba's touch set him ablaze. Each press of lips, each brush of skin, each caress sent sparks through his nerves. He wanted only more, more, more, and everything Kaiba would give. He was set on the bed and he pulled Kaiba down with him. They rolled together until he straddled Kaiba's waist. He pinned Kaiba's hands above his head as he leaned down to meet Kaiba's lips in another kiss, grinding his hips down against him.

He froze when he felt Kaiba's lips still. Only then did he realize how tense Kaiba felt under him.

"You alright?" Atem asked, but he could see it in Kaiba's eyes before the words left his mouth that Kaiba was not. Atem got off of Kaiba and knelt beside him. Kaiba laid there for a moment before he wordlessly sat up, and Atem debated if he should try to offer comfort physically or verbally.

"I'm twenty-five, this shouldn't bother me anymore," Kaiba said quietly before Atem could decide one way or the other.

"Being on the bottom?" Atem asked. "I don't mind switching."

"No, the sex in general," Kaiba said. He huffed and his shoulders rounded, curling in on himself as he looked away. When he spoke again, his voice sounded so small. "I'm not ready."

"I don't mind waiting, Seto," Atem said without missing a beat. He meant it too. He loved Kaiba and wanted only to show his admiration however he could. He knew more than one way to love a man.

"You will." Kaiba still refused to look over at Atem. "Maybe not now. Maybe not a year from now. But you will mind, and you will leave because of it."

"No, Seto, I won't." Atem slid down off the bed and mvoed to meet Kaiba's gaze. "I'm a three-thousand-year-old virgin, I'm not going to walk out on you just because I have to wait a bit longer. Hell, it'd make no difference to me if you're _never_ ready. I only want to love you, and if sex isn't part of that, then I'll love you another way."

Kaiba said nothing, but he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Atem's shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned into Atem's touch as he felt the man brush fingers through his hair. They stayed like that, Atem carding his fingers through Kaiba's hair, in the quiet of each other until Atem broke the silence.

"We still have the whole night. We should do something."

Kaiba sat up at the sound of Atem's voice. "What, you want to duel?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could watch a movie."

"A movie sounds good," Kaiba said with a slight smile. He stood on his feet, and he and Atem headed downstairs, where the larger of the entertainment rooms were. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something with dragons."

"Are you just doing this to make me feel better?" Kaiba gave Atem a look, but he received the same look right back.

"It'll have spellcasters in it too," Atem said, causing Kaiba to huff out a laugh. "Popcorn?"

"I'm disowning you for even considering a movie night without popcorn."

Kaiba handled making stove-top kettle corn while Atem grabbed several bags of chips from the pantry. The kettle corn made the kitchen smell a bit like the food row of a street fair, and Kaiba considered making kettle corn more often. It was a bit of a hassle compared to regular popcorn though, so really he considered having one of the daytime cooks make a batch.

Once the kettle corn and other snacks were gathered, Atem popped a DVD into the player and the two men settled onto the couch. Snacks were passed between the two and the movie was sort of watched, but most of the time was spent placing small kisses wherever either man could reach.

Kaiba's favorite spot would always be Atem's forehead, between his mess of golden blonde bangs. He would lean close, resting his head atop Atem's, before dipping down and pressing a kiss just above Atem's browline. It warmed his heart to see a blush creep up to Atem's ears, tinging the light brown skin a russet undertone. He couldn't help the way he admired Atem every time. Even in the low-light of the entertainment room, Atem was beautiful to him.

Atem, on the other hand, loved to kiss the back of Kaiba's hand. He would often lace their fingers together just so he had the easy opportunity of bringing Kaiba's hand to his lips and placing kisses along every knuckle, tracing the tendons down to his wrist. The action would turn Kaiba's face bright red and leave the deep blush for several minutes after Atem returned Kaiba's hand.

The movie played on, but slowly grew into background noise for their affections. By the time the credits rolled, both Kaiba and Atem were more interested in laying close to each other than starting a second film.

**Author's Note:**

> even though I did not write it intentionally, if you read Atem as ace too in this, that is okay. Proof-reading/rereading made me see clues.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
